Hybrids of Oblivion
by JeweledStone
Summary: A scientist in Ponyville Labrotories makes hybrids of beloved pony characters and MapleStory monsters. But when he makes a Pink Bean/ Discord hybrid they all escape!
1. Prolouge Part 1

Prolouge Part 1/2

June 12th,2023, 3:10 a.m.

We have finally created a gene merging device that activates at the push of a button. Our first test subjects will be Derpy Hooves, and a mushroom from another universe. The test begins now.

June 12th, 2023, 3:22 a.m.

The test was a success! We are calling the resulting hybrid "Shroompy" and it will be taken care of by it's "parents".

July 3rd,2023, 9:00 a.m.

Shroompy is adjusting to it's enviroment very well. It can walk, talk, and it even responded when Derpy gave it food (a blueberry muffin). In fact it's first word as I remember was it's own name.

July 12th,2023 3:00 p.m.

Today, Shroompy asked me for a friend. Since I can't deny a young girl's request I fired up the machine once more. Today the DNA is from Pinkie Pie, and a slime. Now to make my creation happy.

July 12th, 2023 3:12 p.m.

Shroompy is very happy with her playmate. We called the new hybrid "Slimey Pie". Their favorite games are patty cake and tag.

July 16th, 2023 9:51 a.m.

Derpy and I decided that Shroompy needed to see the outside world so we let her and Slimey Pie explore the outskirts of Ponyville Laboratories. We got a few looks, but after we explained everything, it all made sense. Some ponies even wanted to volunteer!

July 18th, 2023, 5:30 p.m.

We made three new hybrids today! Their names are Zombishy ( Fluttershy + Zombie Mushroom), Bon Cake (Bon Bon + Anniversary Cake), and Lion Jack ( AppleJack + Lioner). They all seem to get along quite well.

July 19th, 2023

I made some toys for the hybrids today. Zombishy's favorite toy is a hand woven doll that an old comrade from an alternate universe gave me. She carries it everywhere, even to flight practice.

August 1st, 2023 4:58

The hybrids' brains are developing very well mentally and socially. Today I caught them trying to get a cookie jar off a high shelf by stacking on top of one another. Lion Jack (whom happened to be the biggest one at the time) saw me and they all came tumbling down. Of course there were only minor injuries.

August 3rd, 2023 5:30 a.m.

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell woke me up at three in the morning asking for hybrids of themselves. So now we have Sailpplebloom ( Applebloom + Snail) , Tinoloo ( Scootaloo + Tino), and Muru Bell ( Sweetie Bell + Muru). All of these hybrids are giving me a headache….


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Prologue Part 2/2

August 6th, 2023, 4:30 p.m.

The Crusader hybrids turn out to be just as adventurous as their counterparts. At one point they went and caught half a dozen monsters at the Maple Story universe. I rewarded them with popcorn balls.

August 7th, 2023 5:23 a.m.

I made hybrids with the yetis and pepes they caught and now to make some using the cloud fox, leprechaun, and baby balrog.

August 8th, 2023, 3:39 p.m.

After a while, I was able to make the hybrids Cloudity(Rarity + Cloud Fox), Leprelight(Twilight + Leprechaun), and Baldash(Rainbow Dash + Baby Balrog). Tomorrow I will make Zakum and Horntail hybrids. Then comes the final product.

August 9th, 2023 4:12 p.m.

Today, I made Zaklestia (Celestia + Zakum) and Lunar Tail( Luna + HornTail). I also have a Pink Bean/ Discord hybrid in progress. I will call it Beanscord.

August 11th, 2023 7:55 a.m.

Beanscord is too powerful. All of the hybrids have escaped in terror. I must run too! RUN! RUN BEFORE IT GETS M-aewsrgtfhjukllloilhkgjhfgfvd 


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Zombishy

Chapter 1

It was a normal afternoon in Ponyville. Twilight and her friends were sharing thoughts when suddenly, Fluttershy burst into the library panicking. "It was awful!" she said "A-a THING started chasing me when I was taking care of my animals!" Twilight was confused, "What did the thing look like?" she asked. Before Fluttershy could say anything there was a pounding at the door. "I kNoW yOuR iN tHeRe!" a voice shouted from outside. Nobody was brave enough to answer.

Until the "thing's" face appeared in the window! It looked a lot like Fluttershy, except with a tan coat, a brown mushroom cap with a charm on it, and pure white soulless eyes. Everyone in the room began to get exstremly terrified. Then it said "CaLm DoWn, YoU dOn'T hAvE tO bE sCaReD…" Still a little uneasy, Twilight let the creature in the room. "ThAnK yOu." It said, "AnD I'm SoRrY fOr My AcTiOnS." "Who are you?" Twilight asked the creature. The creature explained that she was Zombishy, a hybrid created by Ponyville Labrotories. "Hey, I remember her!" Pinkie Pie spoke up, "She was that girl who carried the doll around with her!" "ThAt'S rIgHt!" Zombishy said. "There is one thing I would like to ask tough…" Fluttershy said, "Why were you chasing me?" Zombishy then replied, "BeCaUsE I hAvE sOmEtHiNg VeRy ImPoRtAnT tO tElL yOu, CoMe WiTh Me…."


	4. Chapter 2: The Cave

Chapter 2

And so, the journey began. Twilight, her friends, and Zombishy walked straight through Ponyville, past Fluttershy's cottage, into the depths of the Everfree Forest. "ThIs Is WhErE mE aNd My FrIeNdS hAvE bEeN lIvInG." Zombishy said pointing to a nearby cave. Twilight was confused, "Isn't that Ursa Major's cave?" she questioned. "YeS," Zombishy explained "bUt ShE lEt Us BoRrOw It." As they entered the cave Zombishy said to them "MeEt My FrIeNdS." That's when they first saw the residents of the cave. Not only was there Ursa Major and Minor, but five other hybrids! "ThIs Is ClOuDiTy," Zombishy pointed to a hybrid that was a combination of a fox and Rarity. "AnD tHiS iS bAlDaSh," she said pointing to a Rainbow Dash hybrid with brown and tan fur and a mane with many shades of gray. "OvEr HeRe Is SlImEy PiE," A green Pinkie Pie hybrid with a slimy ball dangling from her head looked back. "AnD hErE Is LiOnJaCk AnD LePrElIgHt." Zombishy walked over to an Applejack hybrid with a light tan and yellow mane and her fur matched her mane's color. She also had a golden horn, which Twilight found unusual. LionJack was poking a bag of coins with Twilight's mark on it. " C'mOn LePrElIgHt, WaKe Up! We HaVe GuEsTs!" LionJack growled at the bag. Suddenly, the bag began to glow and transform. Leprelight then came out. She was very different from Twilight, she was bright purple, much brighter than Twilight, and wore a tuxedo and top hat. "EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Leprelight cackled. "So, why are we here?" Twilight asked. "We NeEd YoUr HeLp DeFeAtInG bEaNsCoRd." Baldash said. "Beanscord?" Twilight questioned. "LeT mE eXpLaIn…"


	5. Chapter 3: The story of Beanscord

Chapter 3

" AbOuT a YeAr AgO, a ScIeNtIsT nAmEd Dr. ClOrReSs CrEaTeD uS hYbRiDs, AlOnG wItH BeAnScOrD. OnE dAy, BeAnScOrD wEnT oN a RaMpAgE, KiLlInG dR. cLoReSs. We EsCaPeD UnHaRmEd HoWeVeR. SoMe HyBrIdS ChOsE tO FoLlOw BeAnScOrD In HiS pLoT tO OvErTrOw cElEsTiA. OtHeRs, LiKe Us, ReMaInEd InDePeNdEnT." "AnD NoW wE nEeD yOuR hElP, tO gEt RiD oF bEaNsCoRd OnCe AnD fOr AlL." Zombishy said to Twilight and her friends. "We'll do it!" Twilight nodded in acceptance. And so, our heroes went on their way to find the other independent hybrids, and stop Beanscord's evil plans.


	6. Chapter 4: Zecora's Hybrid

Chapter 4

After walking for three hours, there still was no sign of other hybrids. "What if we don't find any?" Twilight worried. "We CaN't GiVe Up HoPe JuSt YeT." LionJack said. "How about we see if Zecora's housing some." Pinkie Pie decided. So the group went to Zecora's hut to see what hybrids could be there.

They soon arrived at the hut to see Zecora brewing potions with the help of an unusual hybrid. It was a Derpy hybrid with tan fur and dark brown hooves. It also had a mushroom cap on it's head that seemed able to produce spores. The hybrid then noticed that other ponies were there. "LoOk! GuEsTs!" It screeched happily. "Well, if it isn't Twilight and her friends too! I see you have some hybrids with you." Zecora chimed in. "Why, yes we do," Twilight said, "And we were wondering if you and your hybrid could help us defeat the Beanscord hybrid." Zecora then replied, "Shroompy and I would love to go, but I have some errands you know." "CaN yOu HeLp?" Shroompy asked Twilight's group, "We ThEn HeLp YoU…" Twilight looked back at her small group. If doing favors was how she was going to get a bigger group and stop Beanscord then she might as well accept. "We'll do it!' she finally said. Zecroa then explained she needed a Dark Marigold root to finish her portal to the Maple World. "Dark Marigolds," she said, " only grow, under Cloudsdale as far as I know." So off they went in search of the Dark Marigold. It would be a long journey, but they knew they could find it.


End file.
